Creative or Corruptive?
by W. R. Winters
Summary: Just when things were getting back to normal, Pitch decides to make another appearance, but this time his power is coming from a different source; a far more powerful one. Due to this new power Man in Moon has chosen a new Guardian. He may not be very well known to the human world, but he does have a special power and center. But which side will he use it for? JackxTooth shipping.
1. Chapter 1: New Guardian

**I've noticed that each of the Guardians holds a special part of what it's like to be a kid.**

**Jack Frost(Fun): Let's face it, if you haven't had much fun, then you probably aren't having the best childhood. You need to have fun. If you don't… then how do you plan to live your life?**

**Santa/North(Wonder): Kids always has something that fills them will wonder. Something that sparks something that can grow to something larger. Who knows, maybe that one things can lead you to where you need to go.**

**Tooth(Memories): The memories you want to remember the most are the ones of your childhood. Memories of friends, family, school(well not many people are totally psyched about that one) the list goes on and on.**

**Sandy(Dreams): I'm not just talking about the ones you have while you sleep. I'm also talking about the ones you have about what you want to be when you're older. If you want to continue with your life, it's nice to have something to aim for. Even if it is just something you once dreamed about. *Chuckles***

**Bunny(Hope): And lastly the Old Easter Kangaroo. Well kids are always hoping for something aren't they. It may even be for something small, but they're always hoping for something. *Chuckles* Even if it's the perfect gift for Christmas(oh the irony).**

**You see they all have something important, but ever since the movie came out. I notice that there was one aspect of children that **_**wasn't**_** talked about in the movie. Which is surprising, because to me, what I'm talking about is what I think is the most important part of a kid.**

**So I've elected myself to be the newest Guardian. What I am the Guardian of? Well I'll see if you can figure it out for yourself.**

**Well enough of my blabbering; on with the story. There will be some Rainbow Snowcone shipping in this, I don't care what you say. Tooth was definitely showing signs that she felt something for the Guardian of Fun, and it **_**isn't**_** just about his teeth.**

**PS: One more thing, if you enjoy this story, you have the Guardian of Cupcakes to thank for encouraging me to write this. You know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

><p>A 6ft rabbit was bounding through the Warren pleased with himself; Easter was still a few months away, but he had gotten a great head start this year, now he was checking to make sure his little 'goggies' were secure. It's not that he didn't doubt that they weren't, but after what happened before the last Easter, he wasn't taking any chances.<p>

"Looks like that's the last of this batch." He commented. He turned around to see one more coming towards him, "Why weren't you with the others?" he asked and picked up the small egg. It had a beautiful design like all of his eggs, but this one was different.

It was mainly a bright crystal blue with marks that were all colors of the rainbow. There were an unbelievable mix of colors, but they all seemed to blend together amazingly. He examined the egg to notice there was a main design on the other side of the egg. He turned it over to see a golden cursive 'L' surrounded by small twisting threads that seemed to be moving, stretching from the two sides of the design were a pair of golden wings.

"Well aren't you a beauty." He said admiring the egg, but he was curious as to who made it. Little did he know, that hidden behind the rock, someone was watching the large bunny admiring the egg he created. Smiling he got away quickly to avoid being seen.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, Christmas is only few days away, and we still have work to do. So get to it!" the large, yet jolly, Russian man shouted throughout his workshop while trying not to step on his elves, "Always under boot." He muttered to himself. He came to the door in his office and walked in hoping to sit down for a few minutes.<p>

He sat down in a chair reached for a plate of cookies next to him. "Wait, I did not order cookies." he said as he picked up the first one. He couldn't tell was kind of a cookie it was, but really smelled good. It was a perfect golden brown, and had an unfamiliar design. A golden cursive 'L' with a pair of golden wings coming out of it.

He took a bit and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. It was crunchy on the outside and chewy on the inside, an explosion of flavors burst in his mouth. He savored the flavor and finished the tasty treat, "This is good," he commented. He turned his head when he thought he heard the window close. He didn't see anybody and the window looked secure. He shrugged, "Probably nothing."

* * *

><p>But it was something, someone was watching him eat the cookie. Smiling he left the scene without getting detected.<p>

* * *

><p>While inside North grabbed a second cookie when one of his yetis came in, without knocking, "What is news now?" he asked the yeti. The yeti told him, "What? The Globe again?" out of habit he grabbed his sword and followed the yeti.<p>

North was ready to kick some of the elves away with how close they were to being completely crushed. North looked at the giant globe. The lights were flickering, "This is not right?" he said just as a wind blew through the workshop. Just like before, black sand crawled its way around the globe until the entire surface was nothing but a swirl of black sand.

"_You thought you stopped me?" _and ominous and familiar voice echoed through the building. The sand dispersed only to form a shadow of a familiar person, _"You've stopped nothing. You've only stalled your ultimate demise!"_ The sand completely vanished.

"Make preparations," North said to no one in particular, "We're going to have company." He reached and twisted the switch to release the Guardian Call.

* * *

><p>"Aw c'mon Jamie you can do better than that." The Guardian of Fun called and he threw snowballs at his favorite believer.<p>

"Hey it's not fair with you making a snowball every three seconds." Jamie said as he threw a snowball. Jamie sounded annoyed, but he couldn't hide the big smile on his face. This continued for a few more minutes before Jamie needed to rest. "So why couldn't any of the others play with us?" he asked Jack.

"Well kiddo you know how busy they are, it is North's busiest time of year." He laughed, "Besides North is too big of a target to have a snowball fight with." They both laughed.

"Don't let him hear you say that, you might get on the Naughty List." Jamie reminded.

"Are you kidding me, he's _way_ too busy to worry about what I'm doing." As is a response to Jack's words he sees the aurora borealis pulse across the sky. The Guardians were being summoned, he hoped it wasn't because North heard him. "Well Jamie I gotta go, duty calls." He said as he grabbed his staff and took off into the air the wind carrying him toward the North Pole.

* * *

><p>Jack used the wind to open a window and flew right in surprising a few yetis, "There he is." Jack turned to see a familiar face, "Jack Frost, you are first to show up, but I'm sure others will arrive soon." North led him to the Globe Room.<p>

"So how are preparations for Christmas coming?" Jack asked.

"Very good, are almost finished. Still have work to do, but is nearly done." North explained to the young Guardian. Jack was going to question more, but a familiar bunny burst through the door covered in snow.

"North can ya please allow me to use my tunnels to enter your workshop?" Bunny asked, "Cause I can't feel my feet after running through the snow." He finished as he shook the snow out of his fur.

"Aw c'mon Bunny," Jack said, "A little snow never hurt anyone." He added in a joking matter.

"Oh rack off ya bloody show pony," he grumbled. It was then that Sandy floated in.

"Sandy, it's good to see you," North greeted. Sandy showed some Sandy images over his head, "I know you're pretty busy, but this is pretty serious."

"I wonder what it is now?" Jack asked, "I still have a lot of snow to bring."

Bunny chuckled, "You still have work to do? Now that's a laugh."

Jack glared at him, "Hey kids are always hoping for a White Christmas, you don't want me to crush those hopes now do you?" Bunny seemed to think about it for a minute, but before he could answer a multicolored Hummingbird hybrid fluttered in rambling about teeth. "Hey Tooth." Jack called out.

Tooth turned towards him and smiled, "Hi Jack," she said with a small, and barely noticeable dust of pink coming to her cheeks.

"Okay everybody here? now down to business." North said as he picked up a plate, "Cookie?"

"Sure I'll have one," Jack said as he picked one up, then he saw the design, "Wait North, these aren't _your_ cookies." He held up the cookie to reveal the winged cursive 'L'.

"Wait let me see that." Bunny said as he grabbed his own cookie, "I've seen this design before, it was on one of my eggs."

Sandy looked at the cookie and then the egg. Wondering what they could mean, then he saw the full moon coming into view and tried to get the other Guardians' attention. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"We'll worry about that later, listen." North said, "Pitch is back."

"What, him again?" Tooth asked, "I thought we took care of him last time."

"Yeah," Jack said agreeing with her, "We saw him get dragged away by his own Nightmares. How could get his strength back so quickly?" Sandy tried whistling, but all what came out was a sandy image of a music note.

"I don't know, but he's up it something." North said, "I feel it, in my belly." North batted his belly.

"Okay North, did you see Pitch, or was it just another shadow?" Bunny asked.

North rubbed the back of his head, "Well it was a shadow, but it spoke saying Pitch was back." North said.

"Okay hang you're telling me that we're gathered here because of your belly again?" Bunny asked.

"Here we go." Jack said and looked down and the cookie in his hand. Who did the symbol belong to? "Hey Tooth do you know who this symbol belongs to?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No but it somehow seems familiar." A jiggling noise sounded through the air, the four Guardians looked at Sandy who was now holding an elf. He dropped the elf, formed a moon over his head and pointed at the ceiling.

North looked, "Ah Man in Moon," he turned to the little man, "Sandy why didn't you say something?" Sandy blew sand out of his ears. "Tell us old friend, what is big news?" Man in Moon shined a bean through the window on a circle on the floor. A silhouette appeared, one that was more than familiar.

"It is Pitch." Bunny said.

Jack frowned, "He just never knows when to give up."

North shushed them, "Manny what must be done." The beam intensified and a blue crystal rose out of the ground.

"Um, what does this mean?" Jack asked.

"He is choosing a new Guardian." Tooth said.

"What? Another one?" Bunny asked, "I was just barely getting used to Frosty being a Guardian." Jack grumbled and Tooth let out a small giggle.

"I wonder who it is this time?" North asked. Sandy made a clover symbol to show he was thinking the Leprechaun. Tooth was think Cupid, it would be nice to have another girl Guardian. Bunny was begging that it wasn't the Groundhog. Jack was curious as to why Bunny didn't like the Groundhog, Jack just hoped whoever it was knows how to have fun.

The crystal began to glow and a figure began to show. The figure was a boy who looked around Jack's age. Nothing was visible about him except for a pair of wings on his back and something clutched in his right hand.

All the Guardians were a little confused, "Do you know who this is?" Jack asked.

"No." they all said, but Tooth seemed uncertain. Sandy had a question mark over his head. The image began to move, the boy moved whatever he was holding in his hand, which appeared to by a wand that looked a lot like a paintbrush and started to draw, his wand leaving a golden trail. When he was finished what he was drawing was shown to be a cursive capital 'L' with a pair of golden wings stretching from it.

Jack held up the cookie, it was a perfect match. "North who gave you these cookies?" he asked.

North shrugged, "No, he was sneaky. Came through window, left without a trace."

Jack turned towards Bunny, "Bunny who do you think it could be?"

"I don't know. Think of the different spirits, use your imagination." Bunny said.

Tooth seemed to realize something, "That's it!" all the Guardians jumped, "I knew it was familiar."

"You know who this is?" Jack asked. Tooth nodded.

"Yes, he's an old friend." Jack felt a pang of jealousy, "He helped me design the memory containers for the teeth." They were shocked, he was an older spirit than they thought, "And I think I know where to find him."

"Then there's no time to waste. Everyone to the sleigh." North called. Jack smiled and Bunny groaned. From the shadows a Nightmare watched the five Guardians. Once she had learned the information she needed she vanished into the shadows.

* * *

><p>When the Nightmare left the shadow she was in her master's lair. She walked to the tall dark figure standing in front of his globe, "What did you find out?" he asked. The Nightmare let out a series of sounds similar to a regular horse, "Another Guardian? Interesting…"he folded his arms and rubbed his chin, "Assemble a team of Nightmares. I think it's time to do some recruiting."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-*X*x*X*-<strong>

**And scene, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Looks like the Guardians aren't the only ones hoping to add this mysterious person to their company. It also seems that he has a previous history with Tooth.**

**Well anyway, tell me what you think and I'll try to continue to this when I can.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost and Found

**I'm back with another chapter, and I hope this one will get a little more attention that the last one did.**

**I than those of you that reviewed the first chapter.**

**FlightFeathers: You'll find out, but really whether or not this Guardian's center is something worth protecting in children can be opinionated. As for your idea, well you'll see soon enough.**

**8812epic: I will and I am doing so right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG; if I did I would make this story the sequel to the RotG movie once I finished it.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

><p>North led his fellow Guardians to where he kept the sleigh, "So Tooth, what is destination?" North asked her.<p>

"Well I'm still not entirely sure if he's who we're looking for," Tooth explained.

"Well, if he was just here," Jack said, "He couldn't have gotten too far. Unless he has some special way of traveling."

"Is better than nothing," North said as they came into the stabled and climbed into his sleigh.

* * *

><p>The Nightmares were slightly restless as they walked around grunting at each other, "Enough!" a voice called, the Nightmares looked at their master, "We have a mission, the Man in the Moon has decided to challenge us by choosing a new Guardian." The Nightmare narrowed their glowing eyes, "Yes, but the exciting part is that the Guardians have no idea who and where this Guardian is, and here's something even more exciting." Pitch waited a bit before answering, "I do."<p>

* * *

><p>"North I think it's time we ask some other spirits if they've seen anybody like who we're looking for." Tooth suggested. They had been looking for a little more than an hour and still haven't found him.<p>

"Wait," Bunny said, "I thought you knew where to look."

"I haven't seen him for a couple centuries, and I'm so busy collecting teeth that I usually don't catch up with friends very often. I can't even remember his name." Tooth defended.

"Well can you think of anybody that would know him?" Jack asked.

Sandy raised a hand. A sandy image of an arrow going through a heart appeared over his head. They immediately knew what he was talking about, "Cupid," they all said at the same time, save for Jack and Sandy.

"Cupid?" Jack asked.

"Cupid knows everybody, even the spirits. If anybody can tell us who and where we can find this guy is it's her." Tooth explained.

"Better study your French," Bunny said, "Cause we're going to Paris tonight." North laughed and pulled out a snow globe.

* * *

><p>Traveling through North's Snow Globes was just as nauseating as Bunny remembered, "After this I'm never going back in this sleigh again."<p>

"Aw come on Bunny," Jack said sounding like a kid you just got off of a rollercoaster, "Everyone loves the sleigh." North directed his reindeer to land the sleigh on a nearby building where nobody would see it. They got down from the roof with no problem at all.

"Okay let's hurry and get this over with." Bunny said and went to leave turned a corner only to bump into someone, "Hey watch where you're going." The other Guardian followed Bunny to see he had collided with another spirit. They could tell he was a spirit because he had the look of a teen-aged boy, and there aren't many teens that believe in the Easter Bunny. He was also in the shadows so they couldn't see him very well.

"Sorry I didn't see you until you slammed into me," the boy said as he was getting up trying to apologize, but Bunny really wasn't in a good mood.

"No I'm sorry that you're such a sightless, clumsy blowhard!" Bunny shouted. The Guardian tried to stop him, but the damage had already been done.

The boy seemed to glare at Bunny, "At least people don't confuse me for a kangaroo." He retorted, but while he was spitting fire. Bunny was spewing lava.

"That's probably because nobody can see you!" the Guardians cringed, especially Jack. That was rubbing salt into a deep wound right there. The teen didn't respond, just stormed away, but still kept to the shadows. When he was out of sight Bunny muttered, "Good riddance."

"I don't know Bunny," Tooth said, "You kind of went over the line with that last comment." She turned to the direction the teen left, "Maybe we should go and apologize."

"For what?" Bunny asked, "He deserved it for knocking me over."

"Well actually Bunny, you ran into him." Jack said.

"Jack is right," North said agreeing with him.

Bunny looked at Sandy who was giving him a disapproving look, "Look are we going to see Cupid or not?" Bunny started walking away and the others followed him.

* * *

><p>From the shadows of an alley not too far away Pitch walked out of the shadows, "Oh this is priceless, almost too perfect." Pitch looked in the direction the teen and walked in, "They just gave him enough reason to hate the Guardians, and yet. He's the one they're trying to find… they're making my job much simpler." He said before walking in the direction he was looking.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay so how do we find Cupid now?" Jack asked his fellow Guardians.<p>

"I'm sure entrance is round here somewhere." North said as he started to look around, "Ah here." he walked towards a fountain in a park. He leaned toward the side of the fountain and pressed a small heart carved into it. There was a rumble and the fountain rose out of the ground to show an entrance to an elevator. North pressed the button and the door opened, "Come on."

North had trouble getting through the doorway, but he managed to fit through, the other Guardians easily followed him, the elevator was bigger on the inside then it looked. As soon as everyone was inside the doors closed and the elevator started to lower.

"So if there anything I should know about Cupid before I meet her?" Jack asked.

"Well first, her name isn't really Cupid." Tooth said, "It's Valentine Lovegood, but she prefers to go by Val. I also suggest you don't call her Cupid."

Jack nodded, "Anything I should be worried about."

Tooth smiled nervously, "Depends on what kind of music you like." Jack raised an eyebrow and North and Bunny chuckled to themselves.

"What?" Jack asked. It was then that the door opened.

* * *

><p>Jack almost covered his ears. Now he saw what they were talking about when Tooth mentioned the music. Songs about romance and love flowed the area. He was okay with some of the songs, the Taylor Swift and Demi Lovato were okay, but it was when he Heard a One Direction song that he did mind it, One Direction wasn't his group.<p>

Bunny laughed, "What's the matter Frosty, can't handle a little music?" he taunted. Jack was close to freezing him solid.

"Don't worry Jack," North said, "You get used to it."

"Val!" Tooth called out, "Are you here?"

"Tooth?" a female voice called. A winged teen-aged girl turned a corner and looked at the Guardians. Her face lit up, "Tooth!" she flew forward and the two spirits hugged each other, "It's so great to see you, it's been far too long. Letters and messages just aren't enough." She pulled away from the hug, "You usually only come during Valentine's Day. Why visit me so early?"

"Well it has to do with the Guardians." Tooth said and fluttered back to the others and Jack got a better look of Val.

She looked like a teen around Jack's age, so she looked around seventeen, but Jack was sure she's been a spirit far longer than that. Val was slightly shorter than Jack, but only by an inch or two. Her build was slightly thin, but it seemed to work with the slight curves she had, but jack not to stare too long at them. She had straight honey blonde that fell perfectly past her shoulders to the middle of her back. She had a pretty face with her dark green-grey eyes, long eyelashes and pink lips. She was wearing a white sleeveless hoodie, red tights with a short pink skirt over them and pink shoes. Coming out of her back was a pair of feathered white wings.

She gave the Guardian a warm smile, "Hi North, hi Sandy, hi Bunny." She looked at Jack, "I'm guessing you're Jack Frost?" Jack nodded and Val smiled, "Tooth has told me a lot about you." Jack blushed and so did Tooth, "So what did I do to earn a visit from all five Guardians at once."

"Well it's actually very important." North said.

"Well then I wonder what it has to do with me." Val said before gasping, "You and Mrs. Claus aren't getting a divorce are you?" she asked.

"Yes- what? NO! Of course not," North said calming Val down a little, "We need to know if you know someone with this symbol." North showed her one of the cookies with the symbol on it. she took it and gave it a closer look. A smile came to her face.

"Yes I know who this symbol belongs to, I'm actually good friends with him." She said and the Guardians looked at her.

"Do you know where he lives?" Bunny asked.

She shook her head, "No sorry, it's a shame you didn't get her half an hour ago. He was just here." they looked at her with shock. "Maybe you ran into him on your way here and just didn't realize it was him." The Guardians realized something just as Val seemed to sense something, she waved a hand and I pink tablet with a red heart on the back appeared in her hand. She looked down at it "Wow, you'd be surprised at the amount of mistletoe this year." Val tabbed a few things on the screen and looked up at the pale guardians, "Hey what is it. You guys look like Death just paid you a visit?"

"I think Bunny literally ran into him on our way here." Jack said.

Val raised an eyebrow, "Well isn't that good?" she asks. Sandy shook his head.

"You see," North said, "Bunny may have gotten off on wrong foot with him."

"What happened?" Val asked.

"We'd love to tell you about it," Tooth said, "But we need to find him so we can apologize to him." Val smiled.

"Well don't worry, he's never one to hold a grudge," she said in a reassuring voice, "Unless someone makes fun of him for not having any believers." In seconds the Guardians were loading themselves into the elevator. Val was surprised by the hurry they were in, but she shrugged it off and looked down at her LovePad humming along to _'What Makes You Beautiful'_ as she walked away.

* * *

><p>The teen-aged spirit walked down the road muttering sever inappropriate, yet somewhat accurate things about the Easter Bunny, "I can't believe they would just insult me like that." He said to himself, "Especially after what I did for Old Man North earlier."<p>

"Yes, it is rather depressing isn't it?" a dark voice sounded from behind him, he stopped.

He turned around, "What do you want Pitch?" he question the Nightmare King.

Pitch gave him a friendly grin, "I just want to talk," he said, "You look like you could use a good chat after what you just went through. Also if you're interested, I have a bit of an offer for you."

The young spirit was interested, "What kind of offer?"

Pitch's smile grew bigger, "A chance to get back at the Guardians, get back at the Man in the Moon, and maybe get some believers as well." The teen looked up at the Moon. He looked like he was considering it.

"I don't know." He said uncertain.

"Listen, this is a golden opportunity," Pitch said, "You can't just wait for the Man in the Moon to give you your destiny. When he made you what you are now he probably only told you your name and that was it." the teen nodded, "So what is your answer?"

* * *

><p>The Guardians practically flew out of the elevator when the door opened, "Okay as soon as we find him, you need to apologize Bunny." Jack said as he flew through the air.<p>

"Okay I get it," Bunny said in an annoyed tone, "First we need to find him." Sandy waved his arms to get their attention. When they looked at him he pointed down the street where they saw Pitch talking to who they were looking for, at least he assumed it was who they were looking for.

"There he is." North shouted and they charged.

* * *

><p>When they got close enough Tooth decided to speak up, "Pitch, get away from him!" Pitch didn't seem at all surprised that they were there and turned around as if he was greeting an old friend.<p>

"Well well well, isn't this exciting. The Big Five all in one place," He said, "And why should I get away from him?" He asked pointing toward the shadows where he was standing, "We're just having a friendly conversation."

"You and friendly don't even belong in the same sentence." Jack growled.

Pitch only chuckled, "Well that's not a very Guardian-like greeting now is it Jack?" Pitch crossed his arms, "Why the hostility? I haven't done anything wrong. Do you see any Nightmares here?" he asked while making a gesture with his hand. The Guardians had to admit, they didn't see any around. Pitch chuckled, "Did North put you up to this?" he asked. Their lack of response was a clear enough answer, Pitch's chuckle grew, "North and his belly, always the conspiracy theorist. Are you sure someone just didn't put something new into your cookies?" Pitch decided to walk away, "Well clearly I'm not wanted here."

"You're not wanted anywhere." Bunny grumbled. Whether or not Pitch heard him he couldn't tell.

Before Pitch vanished into his shadows he turned to the unknown teen, "It's been a pleasure talking to you."

"Likewise," he answered and Pitch fully disappeared. He turned to the Guardians, "I assume you have a good reason? Considering you're still here."

"Well, we want to talk to you." Tooth said.

"And why is that?" he answered.

"Maybe if you showed yourself we could explain it better," Bunny grumbled. The teen looked offended, but then Jack jumped in.

"What he means is," he started, "That it would be easier to talk to you if we could see you fully. The teen sighed and walked out of the shadows. When he was completely out of the shadows the Guardians were slightly surprised, what they saw was definitely _not_ what they were expecting.

* * *

><p><strong>-*X*x*X*-<strong>

**And there you go, the second chapter.**

**I realize I was pretty evil with the cliffhanger, but hey, it comes with the author package. The right to be evil when writing.**

**Also, Val is an OC that I made up that seemed perfect for the spirit that represents Cupid. If you want to see more of here in the later chapters let me know, I'll be putting a poll on my profile where you readers can vote on it.**

**POLL IS UP!**

**Another thing, if I didn't describe Val very well, or you're having a hard time picturing her. Go to this web address, it'll give you a near perfect image on how I pictured Val.**

**media - cache - ak0 . pinimg 236x / 21 / da / c0 / 21dac0072cab8f1fd43885c3a06ead05 . j p g**

**Of course you'll have to do it without spaces. Or just look on my profile and the link should be there.**

**Well this is W. R. Winters signing off.**


End file.
